Than Veia (DNES)
Than Veia is the younger brother of Goud Veia and a Newtype Ace under the command of Krane Vi Creuset, he is described as the "Dark King" by the Allies and Enemies alike due to the efficiency and brutality of his Mobile Suite Team, many including Krane have commented that is was "their (the enemy's) own fault for putting themselves in the Warpath of the Dark King". Appearance Physical Appearance Than is known to have a lean, powerful figure with Green Eyes and shoulder length White Hair, he usually wears a Black Uniform that is unique and even after being promoted to a Supreme Commander he still pertains in wearing it, this hints that the uniform is his preferred Military Outfit. Personality Than is viciously loyal to Krane Vi Creuset and the PLAN, indeed that he would go as far as to mass murder and destroy countless enemy Mobile Suites and ships just to prove his loyalty, Than has been shown to dislike people with no manners especially around Krane and even hate people that throw Krane's hospitality back in his face: an example of this being Athrun Zala. Despite these negative outlooks he has been noted as a Hero among the PLANTs despite the Title of being the "Dark King" and compared to the Earth Alliance which fear Than for his power, the thought of a Newtype Betraying Krane's plan throws Than into a vicious rage where he mass murders anyone and anything related to the incident unless they have some proven worth to the Newtype Efforts, Than has been known to be a sadist in battle as shown when he takes on the persona of the "Dark King" however outside of battle he is kind if stoic. Biography Youth Growing Up Than Veia was born to an unknown father of the Veia Newtype Noble Family, he was born to the same father as his brother Goud Veia, his mother is likewise unknown however it is assumed that both his and Goud's parents died at a young age. Than was brought up believing that Newtypes were superior to all and learned the ways in which Naturals and Coordinators could be defeated, he also became one of the only Newtype Warriors which learned the weaknesses of Newtypes and how to take advantage of them, being a member of the powerful Veia Clan gave Than incredible reaction-speed and Newtype senses. Newtype Nobility Due to his brother's position as a Ace Test pilot for ZAFT and the Newtypes Corporation at L7, Than lived a luxurious life where he was known as the most financial family in ZAFT, the Family Funds that were gathered by his long Family collection and his brother's job were also put into the development of new machines and ships meaning that once the Designs went into Mass Production it caused a portion of the income to join into the Veia Family's finances. The Veia Family became very wealthy in a short amount of time, Than publicly conversed with the Rich and Politicians so that he gained a number of economic allies outside of his family, it also bound other Newtype Families on the PLANTs to their ally. Teen Years Joining ZAFT Than Veia, along with Krane Vi Creuset, were two of the youngest ZAFT Recruits in History. They left as the head if their class and became Red Coats from their high grades, Krane was recruited into the Early Le Creuset team aboard the Gamow, his first conflict would be at Junius 7 where he would help stop the Bloody Valentine Incident. Early Battles At Junius 7, Krane Vi Creuset nicked the Nuke heading for Junius 7 causing it to crash into the bottom of Junius 7 and destroy only the bottom half of the PLANT Colony, however regardless of their efforts the lower half of Junius 7's populace and Lenore Zala were killed in the nuclear blast that followed. Krane went on to destroy the Agamemnon-class Carrier: Roosevelt, which contained the remaining Nuclear Missiles after the Bloody Valentine Incident, due to his efforts it gained Krane and Than (whom was his Wing-man) the Order of the Nebula award for their brave actions which only Andrew Waltfeld being the only other receiver of the award from that same battle. Than was then added to Krane's Team aboard the Nazca, where he saw combat against OMNI at the Battle of Yggdrasil where Krane ordered the destruction of the International Space Station once all their resources were evacuated from the Station, once OMNI had settled on the Station and stationed its fleet around it then became the perfect opportunity. Krane ordered the ships gathered and heavy Artillery Units like Than's Custom GINN to open fire on the station, the destruction of the Station heavily damaged to the enemy Fleet as well as obliterating the Terrestrial Forces aboard the Station, Than would show equal diligence when downing enemy ships in the following Battle of Jachin Due alongside Kira Li Creuset. By the Battle of Endymion Crater, Than had become known as the Dark King among his enemies and allies, this was because of his personal squad in the Dark Celestials which had incredible efficiency between them as well as Than's number of kills and brutality in combat. Than worked with Rau in defeating the OMNI Fleet in the area however he was downed with the Activation of the Cyclops System however he survived, Than's survival and kill score furthered the fear within the enemy when it came to Than, the Dark King was the most feared member of ZAFT next to the Devil King himself. Gundam Seed Newtype Destiny Skills and Abilities Trivia